One proposed type of aircraft has a very wide fuselage. With a wide fuselage, there is an increased boundary layer drag.
It has been proposed to ingest boundary layer air from an upper surface of the fuselage into gas turbine engines mounted in the tail. This decreases the drag from the upper boundary layer. However, further improvements in the aerodynamics of such aircraft are desired.